Do I Still Have a Chance?
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: Kid and Maka are the best of friends, one day Lord Death made Kid go on a mission that takes 5-10 years. he soon returned with Liz and Patty, of course after 6 years, all of them are all grown up and Kid found out that Maka is engaged to Soul! Will those two will stay together? or will Kid will still have a chance to get her back? PLEASE REVIEW! A bit of SoMa, but KiMa for Life!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! TR IS BACK FOR A WHILE! YAHOO! OH WELL I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY WHILE TAKING A SHOWER! XDDD HAHA. WELL, NOW I WANT YA TA READ MY AUTHORS'S NOTE AT THE END ALRIGHT? IT IS IMPORTANT!**

Kid POV

As Professor Stein's class continue I was just thinking about things, not minding the discussion. I am thinking on how symmetrical Maka is. Her pigtails are always perfect, plus she is a strong, smart and a good friend to everyone. I just sighed. I know she likes Soul though, it was obvious, even she didn't tell it.

"Hey, Kid. Class is finished. Let's go now." Maka said as she waved two hands in front of my face and snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." I said and stood up from my seat and gathered my things.

"You've spacing out a lot Kid, you sure you're okay?" Maka asked, worried filled her eyes.

"Of course, I'm absolutely fine." I just smiled. She nodded and returned the smile. Oh how lovely her smile is.

"Okay! Let's go to the library!" Maka said excitedly, exiting the classroom.

I just sighed and joined her to the library to do our famous hangout. After class, we would always go to the library, except when we have missions to accomplish. We would just discuss about books, or we do our assignments or we just want to talk in a silent place.

"Hey Kid." Maka said while looking at me with a serious face.

"Yes?" I am now looking at her, turning away from my book.

"Well, would it be nice to…." She looked away to try to hide her blush. I just raised my eyebrows and now had a curious look.

"Well?" I said.

"Would it be nice….to confess to Soul?" Maka said as she looked down and blushing very hard. I hid my frown and gave an expressionless look.

"If you think it is right, Go ahead." I said as I try to hide the pain. It really hurts that the one I love loves another.

She hugged me and said, "Thanks Kid! You're really my best friend!" Ouch. That kinda sting. Right, we are just friends.

The next day Me, Liz and Patty went to shibusen and saw Maka and Soul holding hands already. That sight made me feel like 88 arrows hit my heart. So, they are already together.

"Hey, Kid. You okay?" Liz looked at me, worriedly. For Liz I am a little brother and for me she is my older sister.

"Yeah…" I said not looking at her and the new couple. I know Liz liked Soul. I'm sure she's hurting a little too.

Liz POV

Damn. I feel sorry for Kid. He loved Maka for a long time. I like Soul too but they seem good together. I sighed. I wonder what will happen in the future?

"Hi Liz!" Maka smiled at me with Soul making a grin.

"Oh. Hi." I gave a smile and a wave.

"You okay?" Soul asked, worried for his friend.

I blush a little and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about things."

"Oh alright." Soul grinned and told Maka he will go to Black Star and she just nodded. Black Star and Tsubaki is already a couple. It was really funny though, one day we were all teasing that he has no guts to ask someone out and Professor Stein was lecturing again he just suddenly kissed Tsubaki. And Professor Stein gave him detention.

Kid POV

We are in class already and just seeing the couple make me hurt so much. I guess some dreams don't come true huh. Today is Friday and Me and Maka usually go to my home and read and watch movies. After the lecture was over, I stood up and trying to go ahead of the couple but Maka caught my arm, too late.

"Uh, hey Kid. Um, I might not go.." She trailed off. I just gave a pained smile.

I said, "It's fine. I have to go now. I'm quite busy." I turned around to leave, but she still held to my arm.

"Kid, are you mad?" She asked me. _I would never be mad at you. _I thought.

"No. I'm not." I gave a reassuring smile. She just nodded and I bid goodbyes.

As soon as we got home, I went to my room and cried a little, I never cried, but this hurt so much!

Liz POV

We are already at the mansion, and I am ready to do my nails while Patty is making a paper giraffes again. Then suddenly my phone rang. I answered it and heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, hey Liz." Soul said. I blush a little and suddenly frowned, maybe this is for Maka again.

"What?" I replied simply.

"Do you know a place me and Maka could date?" Soul asked nervously. I knew it!

"I dunno. If you want Italian, it's in downtown ya know. It's quite expensive though." I said while looking at the roof with a bored expression, not really excited, since Kid is not happy.

"I've been saving for this time! Thanks Liz! I owe ya!" Soul said happily. _Break up with Maka, and then I and Kid will be happy. _(Liz will be happy cuz Kid and Maka will be together) I thought.

"Yeah, sure. Just go." I said.

"Alright, thanks really. Without you, I might've treated her somewhere crappy." I blush a little when he said that and frowned again.

"Right! Just go!" I said quite impatiently.

I heard him chuckled and said, "Alright alright. See ya." He then ended the line. I just sighed. Kid will hurt more and more, even I feel a little hurt.

Soul POV

Without Liz, mine and Maka's first date would've been the crappiest day ever. I told Maka to dress nicely, but not too nice. When she went out the room I stared at her, with wide eyes and my jaw dropped.

"What do you think?" Maka said twirling a little with a little smile. Then I used every of my will power to stop my nosebleed. We checked everything and we are all set to go.

Time Skip~ (Soul POV)

It was a very decent date! We talked, eat (of course) and make jokes. I had fun even though Maka is a nerd, even though she's a nerd, she my beautiful nerd!

"Hey Soul, thanks for the wonderful evening" Maka smiled at me sweetly. I blushed a little and made a grin.

"You're welcome." I said, I leaned down, our faces are so close, and we kissed.

Maka POV

I was so happy Soul confessed to me coolly, and then here he is kissing me. I stood there, stunned and I soon kissed back. As soon as we part, we need air you know!

"That was.." Soul said, a little breathless.

"Amazing." I finished for him. We both smiled and laughed.

"Goodnight Soul." I pecked him on the cheek.

"Y-yeah, Night." He has red tint on his face and I just giggled.

5 months later (so long right?)

Normal POV

Maka and Soul have been dating for 4 months now. Now, they are all in their classroom, and they are all dissecting a poor panda. And suddenly Spirit came inside the room.

"Kid, Liz and Patty, to the Death Room." Spirit said. Kid, Liz and Patty stood up and Patty skipped while Kid and Liz just walked.

"I wonder what Lord Death wants." Maka said, wondering.

"Tch. Maybe some special mission." Soul said and Maka agreed.

To the Death Room

"Hiya~ Hey~ Wassup~" Lord Death greeted with a silly voice.

"Hell, Father." Kid said.

"Aww Kid I just remembered how cute your stripes are!" Lord Death said happily and Kid's left eye twitched.

"Get to the point now Father!" Kid said, he doesn't want to waste any time.

"Aww. Kiddo, you're no fun!" Lord Death pouted. And Kid just sighed.

"Alright. There is a choice, that you will take it or not. You have to investigate something in England, Russia and Japan. It can take 5-10 years to accomplish." Lord Death explained, with a serious tone in his voice. Kid pondered for a moment.

"Okay. I'll do it" Kid said with determination.

Liz POV

"Okay. I'll do it" I heard Kid said. I was so shocked at first that Patty happily dragged me to the mansion.

At the mansion (Liz POV still)

As soon as we got back, we packed clothes, my make-up, Patty's giraffe dolls, and other personal things and what I noticed that Kid packed a last thing, a picture. I peeked a little and saw it, it was Kid and Maka, on the couch both are smiling and have peace signs (two hands, for symmetry). I smiled at the sight, but I realized something.

"WHAT ABOUT MAKA?" I shouted that made Kid startled and blush.

"What do you mean?" Kid said, regaining composure.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean?'?" I shouted again.

"I mean why do I have to worry about that now." Kid simply replied. I got angry.

"WHAT? IT MEANS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER?!" I shouted.

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER! DO YOU THINK IT'S NOT HARD TO SEE SOUL AND MAKA DOING LOVEY THINGS IN FRONT OF ME!" Kid shouted back, I was taken back a bit. Of course he was hurt.

"Right. Sorry about that." I apologized, cooling down.

"It's fine." Kid said, cooled down too.

"So why do you want to take this?" I asked again, not backing off the topic. Kid just sighed.

"I want to take my mind off some things." Kid replied.

"So, you want to forget about Maka?" I asked.

"Liz, this is pointless let's just end this." Kid replied, quite irritated. Oh well I'll just ask next time.

We were about to leave Death City then all of our friends are there to bid us farewell.

"Goodluck you guys." Tsubaki smiled.

"HAHA! YOU GUYS BETTER COME BACK, OR YOU'LL MISS MY GODLINESS!" Black Star shouted.

"Just come back, okay?" Soul said. Maka walked over to Kid and hugged him. Kid was startled at first, but he hugged her back.

"Come back okay?" Maka said, burying her head into his chest.

"Of course." Kid smiled, for the first time in 4 months.

"Promise?" Maka said.

"Yes. I promise." Kid smiled.

"Alrighty~~ Let's go!" Patty said excitedly. And we all bid our farewells. I wonder how long will this take.

Normal POV, Death City

"I hope they come back." Maka said, a bit sad that Kid was gone. Then Soul hugged her for comfort.

"Hah, I'm sure they'll come back, it's Kid we're talking about." Soul said that to reassure her, but we all know that he'll be safe. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Soul." Soon everyone went back to their homes.

**ALRIGHT! FINISH CHAP 1~ YAHOO! I'M SO GLAD! OH, BTW, WHO READS KING OF HELL, DON'T WORRY, I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY PROFILE, THE POLL, TO WHAT TO UPDATE FIRST.**

**30- DAY BREAK**

**TALES OF THE LIL' SOUL EATER GANG!**

**KING OF HELL (I PLAN TO TYPE NOW)**

**DO I STILL HAVE A CHANCE?**

**IF UR TO LAZY TO VOTE, JUST REVIEW IT. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVE OR REVIEW, ON MY STORIES! ALL REVIEWS ACCEPTED! SHITTY BAD COMMENTS TO GOOD ONES.  
**

**THERE IS SOMA, AND IT KINDA HURTS TO TYPE IT! I'M A 100% KIMA FAN KASI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU FOR LIKING THE STORY, SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

6 years later~

Death City is peaceful, people working, DWMA students killing kishins, sun is laughing. Stein now was patrolling the gates, just in case. As he was looking around, he saw three figures in the outskirt of Death City, he can't make up their faces, so he did his fighting stance, in case they are kishins or witches. As they come closer, Stein had a complete shock on his face.

"Kid? Liz? Patty?" Stein asked, quite surprised. They took of their hoods and they smiled.

"Hello Professor Stein!" They greeted happily.

"We're glad you guys came back safe." Stein said, with a normal smile.

"Of course, Professor Stein." Kid smiled back too, the three were glad to be home.

"I have to go to Father now Professor Stein." Kid, Liz and Patty left and Stein waved them goodbye and continue to patrol.

Kid and his partners were in the Death Room and Lord Death is there.

"Kiddo-kun~ You came back~" Lord Death said happily letting a small tear escape from his mask, glad that his son is back.

"Yes, Father. I miss you too." Kid said smiling a bit. He's smile turned a bit cold.

"Well, Kid. Do you have your papers?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, I gathered all the information from our mission." Kid replied and tried to give it to Lord Death.

"Oh no no no. Don't give it to me. Give it to a man who is at the 8th floor of the library." Lord Death said with his cartoonish voice.

"Oh, alright. See you later Father." Kid nodded and left with Liz and Patty.

"Oh, Kid. You've already grown yet you've become colder." Lord Death muttered.

* * *

At the library~

The three of them went to climb the stairs of the library to go to the 8th floor. From walking around for years, they didn't get tired going up. They saw two figures sitting near a table with stacks of papers that seem like a thousand papers.

They went near the table to see a guy sleeping on the table. His head was on it and covered with papers and books. This guy was wearing a black leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans with basketball sneakers. The other one was busy reading some papers to notice them. He was wearing a red jacket, black t-shirt, red and black addidas and he has raven spiky, a bit flat, hair.

"Are you the one who checks all the papers on missions?" Kid asked him. The guy looked up and nodded.

"What do you want?" The man said with a deep voice.

"We are just here to give you this." Kid said and handed the papers.

"Oi, wake up!" The man said, waking up the guy sleeping beside him. He grabbed a folder and hit the guy on the head.

* * *

Guy POV~

I was having my peaceful sleep and someone hit me on the head. I groaned and glared at his ruby red orbs with my bloody red orbs.

"The hell! I was sleeping here and you just disturb it huh?!" I shouted at him, not realizing there were people with us as I glared at him.

* * *

Normal POV~

"Soul?" Liz asked. Soul looked now at the people with them and his face broke into a grin.

"Well! If it isn't Kid, Liz and Patty! Happy to be home?" Soul asked while grinning.

"HAHA! Of course you moron!" Patty finally said.

"You guys change." The man or Satoshi said happily.

And they did. Liz is wearing jean shorts and black boots with a red tube top and a black short jacket. Patty is wearing pumpkin shorts (jean color) black short boots red tube top and black short jacket with a white yarn beanie. Kid wore his usual white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"But their attitudes didn't change." Soul muttered.

"I guess you're right but Kid had grown taller and have six pack abs!" Liz said happily.

"Is that so? But when it comes to muscles, Black Star is a sure winner." Satoshi said.

"Haha! Who cares? I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him~" Patty said cheerfully and threateningly at the same time.

"You never change." Kid, Liz, Soul and Satoshi said while shaking their heads.

"This seems like a happy reunion." Kid said.

Everyone agreed and laughed.

"I thought you will take long up to 8 years. You prove me wrong." Soul grinned.

"Kid has grown taller, had abs and he kept his OCD in check. So don't worry. He doesn't have too much rants like before." Liz informed them.

"I'm so proud of you Kid." Satoshi said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well then, shall we meet the others?" Soul suggested.

"Sure." Liz said.

"Why not?" Kid said.

"It's gonna be fun! I miss them and I hope Maka still have giraffes!" Patty cheered.

"Maybe, Patty. Maybe." Kid muttered.

"But first! I have to put make-up!" Liz said while pulling Patty to head to the comfort room.

The guys laughed and grinned at how they didn't changed a bit.

"So, how's life?" Kid asked to try to catch up.

"It's fine, really. Nothing had change here in Shibusen." Satoshi replied.

"Kid.." Soul muttered.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kid focused at Soul.

"Me and Maka are…. Engaged….." Soul muttered.

* * *

**AND CUT! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS! I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT. PLEASE REVIW, FAVE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
